Monica's Poem
by Chanandmon4ever
Summary: A poem written in Monica's point of view, for Chandler.


Monica's Poem

**Monica's Poem**

Written by: [chanandmon4ever ][1]  


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kaufman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.  


**Note-** _ This is in Monica's point of view, she could say this to Chandler after they get engaged, married, whatever you choose. I would love any feedback, just tell me what you think. And make sure to check out Chandler's Poem _

* 

"Oh my god," is all I could say 

When I sat there in London alone on my bed. 

Everything was just so confusing, 

Flashbacks of you played in my head: 

* 

We were in the hospital, 

The day Ben was born. 

"When will I get a baby!" 

I jealously mourned. 

* 

You looked at me and said, 

You'd have a baby with me, 

If neither of us by 40 were involved, 

And you wanted me to agree. 

* 

I just thought you were joking, 

Or saying it as just a friend, 

I didn't know there was more between us 

That could start but would never end. 

* 

All of a sudden it was Thanksgiving with Ross, 

Who just came from college and frankly I never cared, 

But with Ross came the lead of his band, 

And at him I happily stared. 

* 

There you we, 

Standing there, 

So handsome and dashing, 

(Except for your hair) 

* 

You instantly amazed me, 

And I made you some Mac & Cheese, 

But behind my back, you called me fat, 

I guess to you I was just a tease. 

* 

I forgave you because you helped me 

To lose all that weight you know, 

But then I turned around 

And accidentally cut off your toe (sorry) 

* 

Flash, to outside Central Perk 

Where we were waiting for Phoebe's cab, 

I was saying how I'd never find a boyfriend, 

And you sat and listened to me blab. 

* 

"If worst comes to worst, 

I'll be your boyfriend," you said, 

I giggled out loud because 

Little voices were laughing inside my head. 

* 

You were boyfriend material 

Is what you tried to get me to see, 

But the only thing you ended up doing, 

Was peeing on me. 

* 

Sitting there in London, 

I did not know what to do, 

Have you always wanted us to be more than just friends? 

Because I wanted to be more than best friends with you. 

* 

I left for Ross' wedding, 

Where I had to go, 

All the way praying, 

That you'd let me know. 

* 

Side by side together, 

We walked down the aisle, 

You whispered you wanted to come over that night, 

I couldn't help but to smile. 

* 

Soon we decided we would 

Only get together there, 

So we dashed off looking for a place 

But there was no extra room to spare. 

* 

Finally back home, 

We broke the 'Not in New York' rule, 

You made me feel so special, 

You treated me like a jewel. 

* 

I have never regretted 

That London night, 

But once I wondered 

If what we did was right. 

* 

That wonderment soon went away 

One evening when we shared a bath, 

You made a beard out of bubbles, 

You constantly made me laugh. 

* 

There we were, 

Sneaking about, 

Someone would catch us, 

I had no doubt. 

* 

Joey was the first, 

Then Rachel soon after I bet. 

But that night you went out with Phoebe, 

Is the night I'll never forget. 

* 

"I love you Monica" you told me, 

After from the bathroom I came, 

I held you close and looked deep into your eyes, 

As I replied the same. 

* 

The very next day, 

You proposed to me, 

But that was only 

One out of three. 

* 

Insanity bought the first proposal, 

But it was really sweet, 

You didn't want to lose me, 

So you did this drastic feat. 

* 

The second didn't come on one knee, 

But by the roll of two fours. 

Then a wake-up call came to us, 

When Ross and Rachel came from behind the chapel doors. 

* 

After you moved in came the third, 

And there were some mix-ups there, 

Everything was falling apart, 

Nothing in the world was fair. 

* 

But it turned out all right, 

And I had nothing to fear, 

Because on one knee you really proposed, 

And your eyes were filled with tears. 

* 

All these precious moments 

Of you and me together, 

Will never leave my mind, 

I will be in love with you forever. 

* 

We stand here and think 

As you hold me in your arms, 

What they say is true, 

The third time's a charm. 

By Chanandmon4ever (through Monica's point of view) 

_**I would love any feedback, just tell me what you think. **_

   [1]: mailto:chanandmon4ever@yahoo.com



End file.
